The Feisty Redhead
by BookloverAnoymous
Summary: Jace Heronalde could never find the right girl for him, until she moved to his school. All mundane.One shot


The Feisty Redhead

It was a sunny day in New York, and Jace Heronalde ws sitting in his biology class trying to ignore the 'school slut' Aline who had been bothering him since 8th grade. You see Jace wasn't your average guy he was captain of the football and soccer, he looked like a Greek God, and he was the school player, but he wasn't a man whore he had only slept with one girl when he was drunk. But he could never find a girl that captured his intrest. Until she walked into his class.

He heard whistles and cat-calls causing him to look up. She had fiery red hair that looked like fire cascading down her back in soft curls, porcelain skin, and piercing emerald green eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a tight red tank top that cupped her medium sized breast perfectly, high heeled thigh boots that covered her skin tight black jeans. She was the most beautiful, sexy he had ever seen.

Mr. Hodge, his Biology teacher, said, "Class this is Clarissa Morgenstern our transfer student." he paused and towards the girl and asked "Will you introduce yourself and take a seat while I go to the office?" she nodded and Mr. Hodge left while she faced the class.

"Hi I'm Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary. I got kicked out of my boarding school and transfered here. Any questions?" One guy named Jacob raised his hand and said, "You're hot." She smirked, rolled her eyes, and said, "I'm not intrested." All the boys were laughing and drolling while the girls were glaring at her with jealously. Aline raised her hand and asked, "Can I call you Ginger?" Clary narrowed her eyes and grinned icily "Can I call you slut?" Silence fell over the class no one ever called out Aline. Seeing the outraged look on Aline's face I exploded into a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at me and Clary smirked and raised an eyebrow. I grinned back. "Well Clary welcome to Hero High or 'Hell High' as I call it, why don't you pick a seat." She smirked and looked for a seat there was only one right beside me. She came and sat down and I winked she rolled her eyes. _What the hell no girl ever reacted like that to me. _Hodge came in and said, "The person you are sitting by now will be your lab partner for the rest of the year." I glanced at the redhead beside me and smirked while the teacher went on his lesson. Clary looked at me "What's your name Goldielocks?" I grinned at her and responded "Jace Heronalde. So Red-(she snorted at her nickname)-why'd you get kicked out of your last school?" She smirked and said, "Well lets just say I broke a guy's arm."

"Well 'Little Miss Badass' wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I asked, Clary was diffrent from other girls, intresting, and I wanted to get to know her. She smiled and said "Sure"

Turns out Jace had every class with Clary. He found out she loved art and was a really good singer. Now they were walking to lunch talking about her old school when a guy came up and grabbed her ass Jace recognized him immediatly as Jonathan he was about to do something but Clary beat him to it. She grabbed his arm flipped him on the ground and kicked him in the balls "If you ever touch me like that again I will kill you got it?" She smirked when he nodded. After that they contiued to go to lunch.

They arrived at the cafeteria and Jace introduced her to Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and Sebastian who visibly blanched when he saw her. _I wonder what his problem is _Jace thought.

"Hey guys this is Clary she's new her. Clary this is Alec, his boyfriend Magnus, Izzy, her boyfriend Simon, and -" Clary cut him of and said "Sebastian" with an icy grin. "Wait...you two know each other?" I asked confused. Clary, still looking at Sebastain, said, "Yep we used to date till he cheated on me with my best friend Maia, so I got a baseball bat and trashed his Mustang." I glanced between Clary and Sebastain; Sebastain looked scared while Clary looked amused. Sebastain hurried out of the cafeteria. "Awkward..." Izzy said, and everyone laughed. I put my arm around Clary's shoulder and said, "You're feisty Red. I like it." I acted casual even though i felt little shocks go through me where I was touching her while she grinned and winked.

Clary made friends with everyone quickly and was going shopping with Izzy and Magnus then staying at mine, Izzy's, and Alec's house. Through out the rest of the day I found myself staring at Clary when she wasn't looking. I realized I liked the feisty redhead she was smart, funny,talented, independent, beautiful, and sexy.

When school ended Clary took us out to her car which to my suprise was a sleek black Mustang Classic. She must have noticed my expression, because she grinned and said, "I like fast cars." I grinned at her.

We all drove over to her house where she introduced us to her parents and got clothes to stay over for a week, because her parents had to go out of town.

**Three Days Later:**

Clary had gotten along with everyone really well. I really liked her whenever I was with her I could be myself and open up and she opened up to me to. Today, me and Clary were hanging out by the pool, because everyone else was out. She was wearing a sexy black and red string bikini with her hair flowing down her shoulders. I was trying not to lean over and kiss her like I wanted to since I met her."Clary" I said, she looked over at me. "Mmmhmm?" she asked. I rolled off my towel and next to her. I cupped her face in my hands and brushed my lips against hers she gasped and as I was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me back down to her. I moved so I was hovering over her with one hand on her waist and the other in her hair as I kissed her back hard. She bit my lower lip and I growled lowering my hand from her hair and she moaned softly. I pulled away, so she could have air and kissed down her neck nipping and sucking while she moaned. I kissed back up her neck and pecked her lips once before looking in her eyes asking, "Clary I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you. So will you be my girlfriend?"

She was quiet for a moment and I started to worry. Then she smiled and said, "Yes" I smiled back and kissed her again, passionately.

**Five Years Later**

I was married to my feisty redhead and had a little girl with curly blonde hair and emerald green eyes. I knew I was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
